guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Parallel
Hi all! This is our official guild thread. About Us We are currently a level 42 guild with 70+ active members. We're in the 'Ultra' alliance and together, we're becoming much stronger . The requirement to join us is to be active, and level 100+, however this level requirement may increase over time. We organise perc hunts/dung runs/xping/questing and heaps more, just ask if you ever need help. We are a friendly bunch willing to help guildies with anything. Our current average member level is 132 . Joining Us We interest you do we? Just post below in this thread and we'll follow you up . If you can't do that, then just go to the in-game 'fellow pages' and look up 'Parallel'. Contact any of these members and you'll happily join our ranks ^^. The first people you should try contacting are: Tyzii, Cluck, The-demonjester or Gummbear. Information (Rights/Ranks) All information will be posted on this thread, so for starters, our ranking system: In our guild, there are currently 11 possible ranks you can get. They are the following: Basic Ranks Apprentice: Basic rank, you'll get this rank once you join the guild (unless you are less than the required level). Mascot: This rank will be given to those who are lower than the required level. (You won't get another rank until you reach the required level, but will still be able to earn rights). Perceptor Killer: If you have more than one character in the guild, your alt will get this rank. (You will earn rights when you give the guild xp but the rank won't change). Chosen One: A member for a very long time, is trusted with more rights than others. Can choose to have this rank or not. Xp-Based Ranks Initiate (10k xp given to the guild) Secretary (25k xp given to the guild) Scout (50k xp given to the guild) Guard (100k xp given to the guild) Reservist (200k xp given to the guild) Protecter (500k xp given to the guild) Treasurer (1m xp given to the guild) NOTE: Once you get treasurer, you can pick whichever rank you want as long as it isn't any of the above. Rights The following rights correspond to the ranks: Apprentice = manage xp Perceptor Killier = manage xp Mascot = manage xp Deserter = manage xp Initiate = manage xp Secretary = manage xp, invite Scout = manage xp, invite Guard = manage xp, invite, place perc, collect perc loot Reservist = manage xp, invite, place perc, collect perc loot Protecter = manage xp, invite, place perc, collect perc loot Treasurer = manage xp, invite, place perc, collect perc loot, manage others xp contribution Miscellaneous right: Any member over lvl 170 gets the right to be the main perc defender. If you have met the criteria for a rank, and for some reason you aren't that rank, just tell me and I'll fix it. '' Rules #Must speak and understand English. #No foul language in guild chat. #Must give at least 1% xp to the guild. #No fighting in guild chat. #No begging. #Maximum number of perceptors placed by one person is 2. #Members who have been inactive for a minimum of 1+ month(s) without letting us know will be kicked. #Once a member has donated over 200k xp to the guild or is mentioned in the list below, there is a minimum of 2 months before they will be kicked. '(Excludes people with over 200k xp donated)''' Second in Command Profession Chart Houses/Paddocks Our houses: 1. Small house in Frigost Village. -72,-39. Owner: Zefire (Chest available for use) 2. Small house in the Canopy Village. -57,19. Owner: Tyzii (Chest available for use) 3. Medium-sized jeweller's house. -25,39. Owner: Ellowy 4. Small house in the Canopy Village. -54,13. Owner: Draw-drunk Our Paddocks: